Sorry, Tummy
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Sorry, tummy,' she thinks as she watches him walk away. 'The butterflies are his fault. I swear." Loliver two-shot
1. Chapter 1

So. My first Loliver. And I gotta say, I kinda like it. :)  
Ok, just gotta say that I'm absolutely in love with this couple right now. Not that I haven't been before. I've been rooting for them since day one but ever since they were canonized, I've been freaking out over them. They're too cute! :)  
So yeah. I got this idea from something I saw on Myspace and I thought it'd make a cute Loliver story. This was planned to only be a one-shot but it ended up being like way too long so I decided to cut it in half. And it's like 2:30 in the morning but whatever. :) haha!  
PS rating for mature themes. Nothing detailed. Just implied. :)

* * *

Lilly taps her pencil impatiently, yearning for the class to end. She hates algebra. It's as boring as hell.

Something pokes her in the back and she yelps in surprise. A few students turn to look at her and she smiles nervously. "Sorry. Thought I saw a bee," she informs.

That seems to be good enough for everyone as they turn away from her.

Lilly's nervous look becomes an aggravated one as she whips around to look at her best friend. "What?" she snaps, keeping her voice low.

Oliver smiles. "Wanna hang later?" he asks.

Lilly's aggravation vanishes. Her heart flutters and she smiles. "Duh," she replied, keeping her cool.

"How's some surfing sound?"

"Perfect."

Now Lilly desperately wanted the entire school day to end.

The teacher glances at the clock and realizes class was over. "Alright. Class is over. No homework. Have a nice weekend," he says bitterly.

Lilly gathers her books and follows Oliver out the door.

"So," Oliver begins as he wraps an arm around Lilly's shoulders. Lilly bites her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. "When should we meet at the beach?" he finishes.

Lilly shrugs, reaching up and wrapping her fingers around his wrist, keeping his arm where it is. "Whatever time. Doesn't matter," she replies.

Nodding, Oliver says, "How 'bout around 4-ish."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"Cool."

Oliver pulls Lilly closer to his side and they continue towards the cafeteria for lunch. Lilly can't stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach as Oliver keeps his arm wrapped around her. It's a small gesture. And it's nothing he hasn't done before. But they're older now. And Lilly's starting to realize her best friend isn't just her best friend; he's also a boy. A cute boy.

She knows this feeling. It's butterflies. And she's getting them from her best friend.

-

They spend the entire rest of the day surfing and hanging out on the beach. He bought them "dinner" from Rico's (which was really just a large basket of nachos for them to share and two large drinks) and they pigged out by the ocean. After they finished eating, Lilly grabbed her board for one last ride.

"Lilly, be careful," Oliver warns.

Lilly glances over her shoulder at him and smiles. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," she assures before running out into the water.

It takes about ten minutes but a nice wave finally comes in. Lilly turns her board around and catches the wave. She slowly stands up and starts to ride it. She can hear Oliver cheering her on. She looks at him and smiles.

Then she loses her balance.

She hits the water, the board following her and colliding with her head. She tries to scream out in pain but there's no sound. Reaching for her ankle, she unties the board and watches it float to the surface. She follows it.

The second she breaks the surface, two arms wrap tightly around her. There's suddenly sand beneath her and Oliver's frantic voice in her ear. "Lilly! You ok?"

Lilly opens her eyes and stares into Oliver's worried brown eyes.

"Thank god!" His arms are around her again, pulling her against his chest. She coughs violently as it feels like he's crushing her. "You scared the crap outta me!" he exclaims.

Despite how much she loves being in his arms, she'd much rather breathe. She pushes out of his embrace and looks at him. "Sorry," she mumbles.

Oliver kisses her forehead and pushes her hair out of her face. "Never do that to me again," he orders.

Lilly's face flushes. He kissed her. It was just on the forehead but still. He kissed her.

She suddenly feels something trickling down the back of her head. Reaching behind her and placing her fingers to her scalp, she feels a warm liquid coat her fingers. She winces as pain shoots through her.

"Lils, you ok?" Oliver asks.

Lilly brings her hand away from her head and her eyes widen. Her fingers are coated with blood.

"Jesus, Lilly! What happened?" Oliver brings Lilly's head forward so he can examine the back of her head.

"I think the board hit me," Lilly replies before wincing as Oliver touches the cut. "Ow! Oliver!"

"Sorry," he apologizes, releasing her head so she can sit up. Then he stands up and extends his hand. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

Lilly scowls. She hates hospitals.

"Don't worry. I won't leave your side," Oliver promises.

Lilly smiles and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He grabs a towel from his bag and has her hold it to her head. Taking her hand again, he leads her to his car and quickly drives her to the hospital.

-

She needs stitches. It really isn't anything serious. Just a cut along the back of her head. There wasn't any excessive amount of blood loss and nothing else was broken or injured. The doctor said she'd be perfectly fine.

Her mother, on the other hand, freaked and went on a long rant about how she was never surfing or skateboarding again and that she wasn't allowed to be alone with Oliver again. Lilly was unfazed. Her mother did the same thing when she fell off her skateboard and broke her arm and nose and chipped a tooth. And, of course, she'd been alone with Oliver. So she'd told her the same exact thing. A month later, the casts were off, her tooth was fixed, and she was skating down the boardwalk with Oliver, seeing who could come closest to the end of the pier before stopping. Lilly won. Oliver fell off and banged his foot on the rocks below. He broke it.

And, as promised, Oliver stayed by Lilly's side the entire time. He soothingly rubbed her knee while they were in the waiting room and she squeezed his hand tightly as the doctor examined the cut.

At the end of it all, he brings her in for a tight hug.

"Thank god you're alright," he mumbles into her hair.

Lilly takes a deep breath, breathing in his sent as she buries her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispers, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't meant to scare him. She was just being her usual daredevil self. It was nothing new. And she'd hurt herself before. Why did he suddenly care so much?

She doesn't care why. She just holds him tighter as he whispers, "Don't be." He pulls back to kiss her forehead. He allows his lips to linger there.

Lilly feels those damn butterflies again. She grips his waist, pulling him closer as she attempts to control her breathing.

She's finally coming to terms with the fact that she may be in love with him.

**O&L**

Lilly hears that annoying whistling sound and she cringes. This can't be happening.

"Hey, Lilly." Whistle.

Lilly slowly turns around to face Nose-Whistle Wally as he smiles nervously at her. She always had a feeling her liked her. And as he stood there, wringing his hands together, Lilly knew what he wanted.

As he opens his mouth to ask her to dance, Lilly spots Oliver making his way towards them.

"Oliver!" she calls, cutting Wally off.

Oliver smiles and comes but behind Wally. "Hey. What's up?" he greets.

"Um…" Lilly quickly grabs his hand. "Dance with me."

Oliver stares at her in confusion. "Uh…ok."

Lilly drags him onto the dance floor, thankful to get away from Wally.

"What was that about?" Oliver questions.

"Nose-Whistle Wally was about to ask me to dance," she informs.

Oliver suppresses a chuckle. "Wow. Aren't you a lucky girl," he teases.

Lilly slaps his chest with the back of her hand. "Shut up and just dance with me," she orders.

"Why? He's not even around anymore," Oliver points out.

Lilly rolls her eyes before grabbing Oliver's hands and placing them on her waist. Damn butterflies! "You owe me a dance, Oken," she argues.

Oliver rolls his eyes playfully before smiling at her and pulling her closer. Lilly snakes her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair. It feels soft between her fingers.

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight," Oliver says.

Lilly shrugs. "Not like I had anything better to do," she jokes.

Oliver chuckles before his hands slide around to the small of her back, bringing her even closer. Lilly tucks her head under his chin, suddenly noticing just how well they fit together. She feels him press his lips to the top of her head and he takes a deep breath.

Time freezes. Something clicks. Everything else seems to melt away as Lilly lifts her head to look at Oliver. As cliché as it sounds, she feels like they're the only two people on the beach. The butterflies kick into full force as she notices Oliver slowly lean in closer to her. She feels his warm breath on her face and she has to force herself to keep breathing.

A few seconds pass and neither of them do anything. A new song has come on but they aren't paying attention to anything but each other.

Oliver presses his forehead to Lilly's, keeping their eyes locked. Her heart pounds against her chest as he closes those last few centimeters between them.

For a second, all they do is press their lips together, unmoving. Then she weaves her fingers deeper into his hair and their lips are moving fluidly against each other as if they've done this a million times before. It just feels right. It all comes naturally.

He presses her body completely to his, holding her tightly. They both pull apart and stare at each other, not sure what to say. So instead, Oliver just pulls her into a tight hug. Lilly smiles and wraps her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

She wasn't sure where this left them now. But she knew the butterflies wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

**O&L**

They're officially dating. Lilly almost can't believe it. After thirteen years of being best friends, she's finally with the one guy she's always wanted to be with. And he was happily displaying her off to the entire school.

Lilly couldn't help but giggle at the different reactions they were getting. Miley was being…well, Miley. She just pretended to gag whenever they were affectionate towards each other. They've learned to ignore her.

Amber and Ashley labeled them the dork couple and constantly teased them. Lilly just smiled and walked away.

Some people did nothing. They could honestly care less. Half their junior class wasn't surprised in the least. They've known Lilly and Oliver almost as long as they've known each other. They always figured there was something more there. Some girls were jealous. Some guys looked like they'd give anything to be Oliver. But no matter what, Lilly knows they're solid. No nasty comment or jealous glare can ruin what they have.

As Lilly tosses her books into her locker, not really caring where they landed, she feels two arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her away from her locker and spinning her around.

"Oliver!" she shrieks.

She hears his laughter fill the hallway as he sets her down. She turns around in his arms to face him. He leans down and kisses her lightly.

"Wear something nice tonight. I'm taking you out," he says once they've pulled apart.

Lilly smiles. "Oh? And what's the occasion?" she questions.

Oliver shrugs. "Just thought we could use some alone time is all," he replies with his adorkable smile that she loves so much.

"Hmm…I thought my mom said no more being alone with you," Lilly teases, reminding him of all the times she's been hurt while in his care and how her mother always ordered her away from him.

Oliver rolls his eyes. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "Guess I'll just have to sneak you out then."

His warm breath sends shivers down her spine. As he backs away from her, he smiles and kisses her forehead, something he's grown fond of doing. "I'll pick you up at 7," he says.

Lilly nods. "Ok."

After sharing one more quick kiss, the two head in opposite directions to their next class.

-

Lilly answers the door when Oliver knocks at 7. When his eyes land on her, his jaw literally drops.

Lilly giggles and reaches forward, snapping his jaw shut and causing him to return to reality. "You like it?" she asks, looking down at the blue halter top dress that came down just above her knee she had on. It was the girliest thing she'd worn since prom (and even that wasn't anything too fancy).

Oliver nods. "Yeah. I love it," he replies, continuing to stare at her.

Giggling again, Lilly teases, "Of course you do."

The realization of what she was implying snaps Oliver back to reality. He smirks and grips her waist, pulling her against him. He kisses her passionately and she eagerly returns it. His hands wander up and down her body, feeling every curve of it. She giggles into the kiss.

"What?" Oliver asks with a light chuckle, keeping their lips just centimeters apart.

Lilly shakes her head and backs away from him. "Come on, lover boy. Let's get to the date," she says, taking his hand and dragging him towards his car. He laughs as he follows her.

-

He said it. He actually said it. Those three little words Lilly has been dying to hear. They actually came out of his mouth.

Oliver had taken her to a fancy restaurant for dinner and dancing. After dinner, as he held her in his arms on the dance floor, he leaned down and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

Now, Lilly's in shock. She stares up at him, almost not believing it was actually him who'd said that.

He gives her a confused look. "Lils, you ok?" he asks.

Lilly nods. "Yeah. I just…That's the first time you ever said that," she points out.

Oliver smiles. "I know. That's why I brought you out tonight. I wanted it to be perfect," he replies.

Lilly bites her lip, a smile creeping across her face. "Say it again," she orders, resting her hands on his chest and staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Oliver chuckles. "I love you, Lilly Truscott," he repeats. "More than you could ever know."

"Hmm…" Lilly sighs and leans her head down on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. "One more time."

"I love you." He kisses her cheek. "I love you." Her neck. "I love you." Her shoulder.

Lilly giggles. "I love you, too," she returns, lifting her head to kiss him.

And all those butterflies. They just won't leave. She thinks they might be stuck there forever.

**O&L**

They're 18, they're graduates, and they're lying in Oliver's bed, their naked bodies tangled together.

Lilly gently strokes Oliver's hair as he sleeps soundly, his head resting on her shoulder. She's too happy to sleep. She's never felt so happy in all her life.

It wasn't like the whole thing was unexpected. They'd talked about it, trying to figure out when they were both ready to take that next big step. They never actually picked out any kind of date but when they arrived at Oliver's house after their graduation dinner with Miley and a bunch of their other friends and found the house empty, he turned to her, kissed her lightly, and whispered, "You ready?" She'd responded by unbuttoning his dress shirt and yanking it from his body, tossing it across the room and kissing him passionately. He'd carried her to his room and their actions continued.

Lilly can't even begin to explain the feelings she'd experienced. When he'd been inside her and their two bodies became one, it felt like a million butterflies building in the very center of her body. An intense pressure she never thought could feel so amazing. He'd whispered, "I love you," and kissed her tears away. It all seemed to happen so fast. When release came, he'd collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. She'd kissed the top of his head before he'd rolled off of her and brought her into his arms. He'd fallen asleep almost instantly, mumbling her name into her hair.

Lilly continues to watch her slumbering boyfriend. She brushes his bangs aside and kisses his forehead. His eyes slowly open.

"Hey there, handsome," she greets with a smile.

He returns the gesture with a sleepy smile. "Morning," he mumbles, turning on his side to bury his face in her arm.

"Barely," Lilly replies, stroking his hair once again. "It's only four."

Oliver glances at the clock and groans. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" he complains.

Lilly rolls her eyes. "I didn't wake you," she argues.

Oliver mumbles incoherently under his breath, causing Lilly to laugh.

"Someone's in a bad mood," she teases.

"Not a bad mood. Just not a morning person," he corrects, slowly sitting up. He places a hand on Lilly's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "There's no way I could be in a bad mood after last night."

Lilly blushes and looks down. He places his hand under her chin and makes her look at him, worry and concern shown on his face. "You're not regretting it, are you?" he questions.

"No! No!" Lilly replies quickly, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "I don't regret anything I've ever done with you, especially last night. I just…" She trails off, her gaze returning to her lap.

"Lils?"

She refuses to look up. She shouldn't have brought it up. It was stupid anyways. He'd probably just laugh at her.

"Sweetie, look at me," Oliver begs, taking her face in his hands. She looks at him. "What's wrong?"

Lilly sighs. "It's just…did you, you know…" She can't bring herself to say it. She bites her lip, takes a deep breath, and forces it out. "Enjoy yourself?"

There's silence for awhile. She turns her eyes to her lap once again as he releases her face.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid. I was just –" She's cut off as Oliver smashes his lips onto hers. He pulls back and hugs her tightly to his chest, practically pulling her into his lap.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asks, sounding almost relieved.

"Well, yeah," Lilly replies. "I mean, I'm the one who gets the most out of this whole thing."

Oliver shakes his head. "Lils, last night was incredible. You said you loved me. You said my name. You made me the happiest man on the planet just by being with me. And last night…baby, trust me. It was perfect. For both of us," he assures.

Lilly bites her lip as she smiles at him. She places her hand behind his head and brings his mouth down to meet hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Awww! Ain't it cute? Haha! JK! But anyways, hope you guys like it. I thought it was cute. :) Next chapter should be up either before the weekend's over or maybe on Monday. Depends on if I get internet service while I'm away. Going on a quick little mini vacation. Fun fun!  
Also, for any Jonas Brothers fans out there, who else is freaking out that KEVIN'S ENGAGED!?!?!?!?! Haha! I'm so freaking excited! Him and Dani are too cute together! And Kevin's such a sweetheart. His proposal story is adorable. I just love him. :)  
So anyways, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! I can't keep a promise no matter how hard I try. :P Sorry this is late. Again, no real excuse other than I just didn't feel like writing it at the time. But I finally got it done. I'm not too happy with the way it ends but whatever. And also, I think my brother had been messing with my computer cuz when I tried to find this file, I couldn't find it anywhere. I searched through my entire computer but I couldn't find it. I almost thought I'd deleted it but then I found that it was saved under some really weird, random name. And the last person to have my laptop when I still had that thing up was my brother. So yeah. He nearly gave me a heartattack. :P Anyways, enjoy :)  
Some cool news in the bottom AN if anyone cares about my life. It involves Mitchel. ;)

* * *

College is scary. Thinking about their future is even scarier.

Lilly is prepared to talk to him about it today. They're going to drive up to Malibu to visit their families and spend the weekend together without the worries of school or jobs. It's the Easter holiday and they want it to be special.

It's early Friday morning and the two are heading to Oliver's car, bags in hand. After shoving everything into the trunk, Lilly climbs into the passenger's seat, Oliver getting behind the wheel.

Yawning, Lilly kicks her shoes off and tucks her feet underneath her. Oliver starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Tired?" he asks, glancing over at her.

Lilly nods and leans against him. "Really tired. Miley and I were up late talking. Apparently she's _really_ gonna miss me."

Oliver chuckles. "Go to sleep, honey. I'll wake you when we get there," he promises.

Lilly doesn't need to be told twice. She closes her eyes and is out in seconds.

It only feels like a few minutes that she's been asleep before Oliver is gently nudging her awake, whispering in her ear that they're at her mom's house. Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at him, smiling lightly. "Hi," she mumbles.

Oliver smiles back and kisses her. "Come on. Let's head inside so you can sleep on a real bed."

Lilly nods, liking the idea of that. The pair head inside.

"Lilly! Oliver!" Lilly's mom cries when she opens the door, flinging her arms around the couple. "It's so great to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, mom," Lilly says. "But we'd kinda like to breathe."

Mrs. Truscott laughs and releases them. "Sorry. I've just missed you guys. It's not the same without you two running wild through my living room. I haven't had to clean skateboard skid marks from my floor in years."

The three share a laugh. Lilly nudges Oliver. "His fault," she teases.

"Was not," he argues, pouting.

Lilly and her mom both laugh.

"Well, no use standing out here. Come in," she encourages, ushering them inside.

The group spends the next hour or so catching up. Once she starts explaining it, Lilly realizes her life really isn't all that exciting. When she says this, the other two just laugh.

Later that night, Oliver walks into Lilly's old room to find her sitting on her bed, looking through an old shoebox she had hidden in the back of her closet. Only Oliver ever knew she had it.

"Oh man. Lilly Truscott's sacred shoebox," Oliver teases as he sits beside her on the bed.

"Shut up." Lilly gives him a playful shove as he chuckles. "It's actually kinda insane looking at everything in here," she explains, pulling a few random items from the box. One catches her eye and makes her laugh. "Oh boy. Remember these days?" She holds up an old Hannah Montana ticket.

"Oh my god." Oliver takes to ticket and looks at it. "Was this the concert when we snuck into her dressing room?"

Lilly nods. "Yup. When I found out she was Miley," she replies.

_13-year-old Lilly grabbed the window sill, peaking into the empty dressing room._

_"Higher, Oliver. I'm almost in," she grunted out, trying to use her arms to force herself into the room._

_"There is no higher! You're already standing on my head!" Oliver complained as he held onto her ankles, trying to make sure she didn't fall._

_Lilly glared down at him, despite the fact that she knew he couldn't see her. "Jump, you idiot. Jump!" she ordered. Oliver sighed but did as he was told, jumping and giving her just enough lift for her to climb the rest of the way through the window._

_"What about me? I'm the one who loves you!" Oliver suddenly appeared in the window, somehow managing to scale the side of the building. Lilly and "Hannah" turned around just as his head appeared. He caught a glimpse of the two blonds and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're much paler in person," he told Hannah, not registering the fact that she had pie splattered all over her face._

_"Yeah, I am," Hannah agreed. "You know what, gosh, it was really fun meeting you guys but I've _really_ gotta go." She started pushing Lilly towards the door._

_"Wait!" Oliver yelled and Hannah and Lilly turned around to look at him. "Can't I shampoo and condition your beautiful, blond hair?" he asked._

_"No," Hannah replied. "But you can take this towel." She threw a blue towel at him._

_He caught it and stared at it in awe. "Hannah Montana's towel," he marveled before losing his grip and falling to the ground. "It's ok! None of my blood got on the towel."_

_Lilly stared at the window in confusion, wondering how she got stuck with such a dorky best friend._

_"Hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that," Lilly stated, pointing at the bracelet occupying Hannah's left wrist. She took a hold of it and began turning it around. "I loaned it to my best friend yesterday. Of course, mine says 'Lilly' on the back –" She stopped as she stared at the bracelet…and her name. "Just like that." She looked back up at Hannah, reached forward, and carefully wiped the pie from her face._

_She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Ta da."_

_Hannah Montana was really Miley Stewart._

"That was one insane night," Lilly laughs, taking the ticket back from Oliver and setting it aside on her bed.

"Yeah. And that fall was painful," Oliver adds, rubbing the back of his head as he remembers the painful drop.

Lilly giggles. "Well you should've held on tighter," she teases.

"No, you should've helped me through the window," Oliver counters.

Lilly rolls her eyes and looks back at the box. She pulls out a picture of her and Oliver at 15 in the backseat of the Oken's car. They're both making goofy faces at the camera as Oliver takes the picture.

"Remember this?" Lilly holds up the picture and Oliver smiles.

"Was that when you went with us up to northern California to spend the weekend in our cabin?" he questions.

Lilly nods. "That was one interesting weekend."

_"Lils! Wait up!" Oliver called as he chased after her. The pair was running through the snow in the backyard of the Oken's cabin. Lilly was giggling madly as she ran from Oliver._

_"Gotta be faster than that, Ollie!" she yelled back to him before picking up speed._

_A few seconds later, she was tackled to the ground, Oliver falling on top of her._

_Oliver placed his hands on either side of Lilly's head, taking some of his weight off of her. She rolled over and looked up at him._

_"Can I help you?" she asked, smirking up at him._

_Oliver smirked back. "Comfy?" he questioned._

_Lilly squirmed a little beneath him. "Not really."_

_"Too bad. I think I just might stay here."_

_"Ollie!"_

_Oliver laughed before attacking her sides with his fingers. Lilly burst out laughing, trying to get away from him. But he held her tightly._

_"Ollie! Stop!" Lilly begged._

_Laughing, Oliver stopped but remained hovering over her. Lilly looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. Finally, after a few seconds of staring, Oliver did something Lilly didn't see coming. He kissed her._

_It was hardly even a kiss. He simply pressed his lips to hers before pulling back quickly and blushing._

_"Sorry. I just…and it's…" He stammered._

_Lilly didn't say anything. She simply stared at him._

_"Um…Lils, you ok?" he asked._

_Lilly nodded. "Why'd you do that?" she wondered._

_"I guess just…in the moment kind of thing," he replied._

_Lilly nodded slowly. "Ok then. We're still cool?"_

_Oliver smiled. "Still cool."_

_Lilly smiled back. "Cool. Now get off me, you donut," she ordered, shoving him away and springing to her feet, rushing off towards the house. "Last one in makes the hot chocolate!" she yelled._

_"Aw! No fair!" Oliver cried before staggering to his feet and chasing after her._

The couple rolls around on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"You do realize that's the reason I've had a crush on you since we were freshman," Lilly states.

Oliver looks at her. "Is that so?" he questions.

Lilly nods. "Yeah. That was also my first kiss," she informs.

"Mine too."

"Guess we've officially shared everything."

The pair smiles at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lilly smiles shyly before looking back into the box. She pulls out yet another picture of her, Oliver, and Miley standing on the beach. They were all 17 going on 18 and covered in what looked like whipped cream. Oliver had his arms around both girls' shoulders as the girls wrapped their arms around his torso.

"Oh god," she chokes out, trying to contain her laughter.

"Todd's 18th birthday party." Oliver shakes his head, chuckling. "A beach party turned whipped cream fight."

_Lilly and Miley sat at one of the tables Todd had set up on the beach, talking and drinking some smoothies as they listened to the music blaring from the speakers._

_"So, where's Oliver?" Miley questioned as she took a sip of her smoothie._

_Before Lilly could answer, she was sprayed in the back of the head with something cool and fluffy. She shrieked in surprise, jumping up from her seat and nearly knocking the table over. Oliver, Todd, and Cooper stood behind her, all three holding a can of whipped cream._

_"Guys!" she cried._

_"Sorry. Too tempting," Oliver stated before spraying her again as Todd rushed around the table to get Miley. Both girls shrieked and ran towards the smoothie bar, where Jackson was working._

_"Jackson, we need whipped cream," Miley said._

_"Oh not you guys too," he said._

_"Come on! They're coming!" Lilly cried._

_"Ok! Ok! Chill." Jackson shook his head as he reached under the counter for two more cans of whipped cream. "I don't have much left so hurry up and finish your little war."_

_But the girls were no longer listening. They turned around just as the three boys came over to them. Before they could do anything, Miley and Lilly sprayed them in their faces._

_"Ha ha!" Miley exclaimed and she sprayed back and forth between Cooper and Todd._

_Lilly stopped spraying Oliver and reached forward, scooping some off his nose and onto her finger. She liked it off and smiled innocently at him._

_"Oh it is so on," he said before raising his own can and hitting her in the face._

_And so the war began._

"Oh my god. We were a mess," Lilly remembers as she sets the picture aside.

"Yeah. I got in so much trouble when I got home," Oliver adds.

"Me too. Not to mention we had to go back the next morning and help Todd clean up the beach." Lilly wrinkles her nose at the unpleasant memory.

Oliver suddenly stands up.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asks, smiling at him.

"_We're_ going to the beach," Oliver states, extending his hand for her to take.

Lilly gives him a confused look as she slips her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "Why?"

"Cause we haven't been there since we left for college. And I really wanna see it," Oliver explains and he begins leading her out of her room and down the stairs. As they pass Mrs. Truscott's room, Lilly sticks her head in and says, "We're going to the beach."

"Alright. Don't be out too late," she orders.

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Lilly and Oliver make their way to the beach, both smiling at all the memories it brings back.

"Remember when we were surfing and you ended up having to take me to the hospital." Lilly giggles as she watches Oliver's face pale.

"That had to be one of the scariest days of my life," he says, running a hand through his now shorter, darker hair.

Lilly looks up at him. "Why?"

"Well, because." Oliver wraps his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't know what was gonna happen to you. I mean –"

Lilly stands up on her tip-toes and kisses him, cutting him off. "It's ok. I get it. I didn't mean to scare you," she says once she pulls away.

Oliver smiles. "But it did make me realize how much you really mean to me," he informs.

Lilly stops and looks at him in surprise. "Really?"

Oliver nods. "Don't look so surprised. I just realized that I would die if something ever happened to you. You're my best friend. You're the person I care about more than anyone I've ever met. You're the love of my life. And I never wanna lose you."

Lilly smiles at him. But the smile quickly fades to a look of shock when one second, Oliver was standing in front of her and the next, he was down on one knee.

He stares up at her, his bright brown eyes boring into her blue ones. "Lilly, I've been thinking about this for awhile now. And I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you, Lillian Truscott. With all my heart and all my soul. And I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives." He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small, velvet box, which he opens to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lilly stares at him, her mouth agape, her body frozen in shock. She always thought she'd be able to see this coming. She expected him to be all sneaky about it for weeks, acting as if he had something to hide. Because, let's face it, Oliver is terrible at keeping any type of secret. And she figured he'd plan some fancy dinner for them and they'd look all fancy and he'd give this grand speech in front of a room full of people and there'd be applause when he finished. But none of that happened. He shocked her. He brought her back home where he proposed on the beach they'd grown up on while they were in jeans, T-shirts, and sneakers. They were alone. Just them, the ocean, and the beach. Just like it had always been when they were growing up. It was the place they spent half their lives on, the place they'd learned to surf together, the place they'd slow danced together, shared their first real kiss, and sealed their destinies. And to her, this was absolutely perfect.

Seeing he's still waiting for an answer, Lilly smiles brightly. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" she cries.

Oliver smiles possibly the biggest smile of his life as he slides the ring onto her finger. He stands up, scoops Lilly into his arms, and kisses her passionately. Lilly wraps her arms around his neck, leaning her whole body into his.

And she feels something she'd grown so used to feeling, it shocks her at how strong she's feeling it now. The butterflies. She'd get them at the smallest touch from Oliver. And after awhile, she'd feel them but they wouldn't affect her. Now, however, they tickle her tummy and she smiles into the kiss.

Oliver pulls back, smiling. "What?" he asks.

Lilly bites her lip as she plays with his hair. "You give me butterflies," she admits.

Oliver breaks out into a full blown smile. "You know what? You do the same to me."

Lilly giggles before leaning in and kissing him again.

**O&L**

"Stop fidgeting. Lillian, stop it!"

Lilly pouts as Miley puts the finishing touches on her hair. Despite the fact that she left most of her tomboy-ish ways back in high school, the fact still remained that Lilly was never good with getting her hair done. Having done it herself most of her life, sitting still while someone else yanked and pulled at her hair wasn't something she could easily do. Even if the person doing her hair is Miley.

"Why do we have to do this?" Lilly whines, slouching in her seat.

Miley grabs her by the shoulders and forces her to sit up straight. "Because, Lils, it's your wedding day! You have to look amazing!" she cries, jumping up and down behind Lilly, who watches her in the mirror with an amused smile.

"Ok, so, am I done?" Lilly asks.

Miley reaches forward and fluffs Lilly's curls a bit before smiling. "Yuppers! Go get your dress on!" she orders and ushers Lilly away.

Lilly walks into Miley's spare bedroom where she'd spent the night (Miley firmly believes that old day before the wedding superstition) and pulls her beautiful wedding dress from the closet. Just looking at the dress, she knows this will be the day she will remember forever.

-

Lilly bites her lip nervously, wringing her hands together. Miley walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Lils. No need to be nervous," she says.

"Easy for you to say. You're not about to walk down the aisle!" she cries.

Miley fights back a smile. "Look, just think about how incredibly happy you'll be the second this is over and you can officially call yourself Mrs. Lilly Oken," she encourages.

Lilly smiles brightly at the thought. "Ok. That definitely helped."

"Told ya!"

Mr. Truscott walks over to the girls. "Are we ready, girls?" he asks.

Lilly looks back at Miley, nervousness suddenly on her face again. Miley brings her into a tight hug, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, Lils," she whispers.

Lilly squeezes her tighter. "Thanks, Miles," she returns.

Miley pulls away, dabbing at her eyes, and turns to Oliver's best man, none other than her brother Jackson. Yeah, it shocked them all too when he asked him.

"You ready to do this, bro?" she asks.

"You bet," Jackson replies.

Lilly smiles. They've all grown up a lot since high school.

She turns to her dad. "You look beautiful," he tells her.

She smiles. "Ever thought I'd be marrying Oliver, daddy?" she wonders.

Mr. Truscott smiles lightly. "I used to joke about it years ago before you two could even understand what the word love is. I said that you two would grow up and fall in love and all that jazz. Of course I never thought it'd actually happen. So when you called me saying that you were dating Oliver, my first thought was that your mom told you about all those jokes and you two decided to get back at me and have you lie about dating him. I remember thinking that there's no way you were serious because you swore to me that he'd only ever be your best friend. But I could hear the genuine happiness in your voice and I knew you weren't lying. You'd really found someone special to you. And then I found out you were going to marry him…" He stopped and shook his head. "A dad always fears the day his baby girl tells him she's getting married. Because it means he's losing her. But you're marrying Oliver. And if there were anyone out there who I'd pick for you, it'd be him. Because I feel he knows you almost better than I do. You tell him everything, even before you were dating. He's never hurt you before and I'm positive he'll never hurt you in the future. I trust him just as much as you do. And coming from a father about to give his daughter away, that's saying a lot."

Lilly smiles through her tears. "Oh, daddy," she chokes out as she wraps her arms around him. He returns the hug, holding her close.

When she pulls away, she carefully wipes her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup, and links arms with her dad. "I love you, daddy."  
"I love you, too, sweetie."

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Miley exclaims, throwing her fists in the air.

Lilly laughs heartily before she hears the music. And when it's her turn to walk down the aisle, the only person she can see is the dark-haired man standing by the alter, waiting for her, looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And then everything else was a blur.

"You may kiss the bride."

Wait, when did she say 'I do'?

As Oliver takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately, she doesn't really care. All she cares about is she's now married to the love of her life. She's now and forever will be Mrs. Lilly Oken.

She thinks it has a nice ring to it.

**O&L**

Lilly groans and rolls over, kicking Oliver in the back of his leg. "Ollie, your turn," she mumbles, pushing her face into his back.

Oliver sighs and slowly sits up. "This is the part I hate about parenting," he complains and he pushes himself out of bed, tugs at his pajama bottoms a bit, and exits the room.

Lilly buries her face in her pillow, wishing to just go back to sleep. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she sees it's 6:30 and knows that she's probably up for the day.

Oliver returns to the bedroom, a whimpering baby girl in his arms. "Someone wants their mommy," he coos, walking over to the bed.

Lilly slowly sits up and smiles as Oliver gently places the baby into her arms before climbing in bed beside her.

"Hey, baby." Lilly gently rocks her. "Why can't you just let mommy and daddy sleep?"

Oliver chuckles. "Gotta get used to it, Lils," he reminds.

Lilly smiles at him and snuggles closer to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I think we're up for the day," Lilly comments, looking up at Oliver, who nods in agreement.

"I think you're right." He reaches forward and carefully strokes his daughter's hair. "My baby Lainey." He smiles fondly.

Lilly smiles up at him. "I love you, Ollie."

Oliver's eyes meet hers and he smiles. "I love you, too."

Lilly leans in and lightly kisses him.

Lainey begins to whine again and Lilly and Oliver pull apart, both looking down at their daughter.

"How 'bout daddy takes you to get some breakfast," Lilly suggests, nudging Oliver lightly.

Oliver smirks before taking Lainey into his arms and standing up. He kisses Lilly's forehead before heading towards the door. "Daddy loves you. So much," Lilly hears him whisper.

She bites her lip, smiling as she feels those butterflies again. Only this time, it's for a different reason. Her Ollie-pop is a daddy. And she's never seen something so adorable, tender, and loving since that night on the beach when he'd looked at her for the first time in a new light.

'Sorry, tummy,' she thinks as she watches him walk away. 'The butterflies are his fault. I swear.'

But she's just gonna have to get used to them.

* * *

I really wanted to drag that last scene out much longer than it is. But I dunno what happened. I had this whole thing planned out but then when I went to write it, none of that actually made it into the actual story. My mind is really messed up.  
So anyways, I got some pretty friggin awesome news! I can guess that pretty much everyone reading this absolutely loves Mitchel. I mean, come on. How can you not? :) Well I'm a majorly HUGE fan and on Aug. 6, me and my best friend got to go to his concert! And holy fuck it was amazing!!!! We were front and center! And some pretty OSSUM stuff happened to me. First, before he sang his song "Shout It" (which he sings with Mason, if anyone didn't know :P) he mentioned that he sings it with his brother who's in Metro Station. I was wearing my Metro Station tshirt so when he said that, he pointed at me and said, "Looks like someone's got a Metro Station tshirt on" and I liked completely flipped out. :P Haha! And then later, he started singing my favorite song "Welcome to Hollywood" so of course I was excited. But then it got even better. During the line "You only think about you" I pointed at him and he turned and pointed at me (so already I was freaking out). But then he came over, knelt down in front of me, took my hand, and started singing to me. And omg it was incredible!!!! Like seriously the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. :) And yet somehow I managed to keep my cool the whole time. I don't know how. But I did :P Haha! And then after the show, he said he was signing autographs out front so we ran up there and managed to get in line really close. So yeah, I FREAKING MET MITCHEL MUSSO!!!!! He was really, really sweet. And so was his girlfriend, Gia. My best friend told her she'd seen her on Secret Life on Monday and she got so embarassed. It was SOOO cute!! I was like "Yup. We know who you are." :) But yeah. They were both like the two sweetest people I've ever met. Mitchel was so nice to everybody. And Gia was just so adorable. She kept freaking out over how many people had shown up. We'd seen her when we were waiting in line outside and she was like "Oh my god. Look at all his fans. The line goes all the way back there." And I couldn't help but say, "Aww! She's so cute!" :) I wanted to get a picture with her. But her bodyguards scared me. :P Hahahaha!  
So yeah. Best freaking night of my life. I will never forget it. :)  
Wow, I really doubt anyone actually read all that. Way too much. Sorry but I still feel high from that concert. :)


End file.
